The present invention relates display mounts and in particular to a trophy skull or plaque mount with three positioning controlled pressure adjustments.
Known wall mounts provide limited position adjustment of the trophy. A trophy skull and other displays have a unique appearance and requires a very specific positioning to provide a desired effect on a viewer.